


Love inside out

by Ninniach11



Series: Glee Spalistair [1]
Category: Glee, How to build a better boy, Life Inside Out
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninniach11/pseuds/Ninniach11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two very different ... people meet each other in the most extraordinary of circumstances its only natural that they fall for each other</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prequel: Life can only get better

**Author's Note:**

> Some bits of child abuse and there may be adult content added later I dunno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Designed to be read on phones also im not sure why there are random breaks in the writing and I don't know why they are there just roll with it

Life can only get better.  
\---------------------------

"Alright Shane you have to change your name, well atleast you get to choose  
what it is", Laura said  
"Mum, your not making this any better, although, i think i might change my  
name to Alistair, i think it means 'defending men'. Yeah i will change my  
name Alistair". At this point Laura was tearing up. "Alright sweetie"  
She handed him a guitar case "Don't give up on your dreams and call me  
when you find yourself" she cried as Shane uh Alistair boarded the plane.

"Initiate self destruct sequence" Mae announced. She stepped back as Albert  
was consumed in bright lights and as he shot up into the sky towards the  
moon. But he wasnt destroyed far from it. He was being transported to  
the white house. "Hello 'Albert' i have a mission for you, now that you have  
completed your mission with Mae"  
"what is this mission"  
" we are going to wipe your memory and all of your robotic abilites using#  
advanced korean technology you will be human, your mission is to live,  
through high school and till old age"  
"sure"  
Albert felt a short sharp jolting pain through his entire body before  
blacking out.

"Hello Shane.... i mean... Hello Alistair"  
"Dad... What are you doing here"  
"Did you really think you could leave without me" and with that Mike hit  
his son over the head and pulled him away into a car and drove him to  
Lima, Ohio

"Ah hello. You must be our new foster kid"  
"Yeah. I guess"  
"How about we call you uh Spencer"  
"I like that name"  
"well then Spencer, lets get you home"  
"Where is home?"  
"Lima Ohio" his new parent said and just as he got in the car he saw a  
young boy being dragged away by an older man. Curious he thought.


	2. Finding Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two new boys see each other properly for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First paragraph: Alistair  
> Second Paragraph: Spencer  
> Third paragraph: Alistair  
> Fourth paragraph: Spencer

Finding Yourself  
\------------------

The bell rang for class at William McKinley High School and Shane oops i   
mean Alistair was nervous. He had spent his life around people he knew  
and he trusted even if he a little bit distant the last couple of years.  
But now he had nobody and his dad was being an arsehole, he wasnt even  
supposed to be here and now it couldnt get any worse.  
"I'm sorry Alistair but there are already to many people taking music  
you can't take it until senior year"  
"Darn, what class can i take?"  
"Well you can either take Art or Buisness"  
"I guess Art"  
"Okay then Art it is, now you better be heading off to uh math now  
down the corridor and to the left"  
"Okay thanks" Apparently his day could get worse.

Spencer walked through the doors of William McKinley High School, he saw a  
long haired boy walk past just as a tall blonde lady walked out of her   
office and greeted him wth a nice smile "Why hello" she scanned his body  
particularly his hair and physique. "For the time being i'll call you silky"  
"Why hello" Spencer replied, he looked at her badge "I'll call you Sue"  
" You will call me Principal Sylvester"  
"Alright Sue"  
She looked at him with a fustrated look and gestured him into her office.  
" You are the second new junior to join WMHS today, so is your name  
Spencer or Alistair"  
"Spencer, my name is Spencer"  
"Good silky, you know your own name"  
"Yes i do know my name Sue"  
"What class do you want to take Silky"  
"What classes are there"  
"Well the ones that arent full are: PE, Buisness and Art"  
"I cant draw so no art, i do not want to be a boring person so no Buisness  
and i guess i am good at some sports so i'll take PE"  
"Good choice Silky" she said with a condesending look "Your first class is  
Math just down the corridor, hop to it"  
"Got it Sue Thanks" he said as he walked out the door  
"Its Principal Sylvester to you!", he replied ith a thumbs up and a wave.

Another new kid came into the same class as me today, i must of just missed   
him in the hall by a second i thought. "Alright class we have another new  
student with us today" the teacher said "Tell us a little about yourself"  
"My name is Spencer uh.. Spencer Porter and i uh like football and i think  
i'm a little insecure"  
"Well thats nice, take a seat next to Roderick over there". I had only been  
here for less than 10 minutes but i could tell that Roderick was one of the  
only non-jerks at this school and i think he was an art student as well but  
i cant speak to him 1) We are in class and 2) He always seems to have some  
headphones over his ears belting out classics from before 2000. Spencer   
walked over to roderick and said" so your name is Roderick, is it alright   
if i call you Rod?"  
Roderick lifted the headphones away from his ears and said "Yeah sure i dont  
care" Spencer just shook his head at Roderick and took his place next to  
him before he got his assortment of maths books out of his bag. I spent the  
rest of the lesson being awkwardly looked at by the rest of the class.

I entered the classroom and everybody re-directed their eyes at me. The  
teacher asked "Tell us a little bit about yourself"  
"My name is Spencer uh.. Spencer Porter and i uh like football and i think  
i'm a little insecure"  
"You can take a seat next to Roderick over there" I hadnt been in this   
school for less than 8 minutes and this teacher was already getting on my  
nerves. I walked over to what would now be my new seat and said to Roderick  
"So your name is Roderick, is it alright if i call you Rod?". I didnt much   
like this kid, he took of his headphones and said "Yeah sure i dont care"  
i took my place and got out my maths books for the rest of the lesson i had  
some funny feeling that i was being watched ,although, that might be   
because i was watching the other new kid Alistair... he reminded me of me..


	3. Exploring Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start their journey's on discovering who they really are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter   
> 1st paragraph: Alistair  
> 2nd paragraph: Spencer

Exploring Yourself  
\--------------------

My dad doesnt come to pick me up till 5 o'clock, school finishes at 2:30 so  
i have to find something to do for another 2 and a half hours. Luckily i  
have a new found comfort in books well a new found comfort in anything that  
can give me a temporary escape from the bull shit life i am living. So to   
change up my now tedious routine i decided to take a trip to the field and   
read a book there. The cheerios were busy praticing and far off on the   
other side of the field the football team was praticing god... suddenly  
i felt a breathe on the back of my neck  
"Well hello Legolas Weasley"  
I rolled my eyes "Hi Principal Sylvester"  
"Just wanted to pop by and say hello and oh you have moved math classes and  
you dont have to come to homecoming"  
"Am i in Miss Holidays math class and thank you"  
"yes and you owe me" and with that she wiped her hand through my hair and   
left"

It was time for football try outs i dont know what it was but football felt  
very familliar to me so i was going to try out for the team i didnt care  
what position. Coach Beiste came into the changing rooms and started to   
bark orders at the seniors and Sam before she led us out on to the field  
to do some stretches and then move us on to some basic excersizes to see  
how good we were. I saw Sue up in the stands talking to the other new kid  
i think i like him, i should get round to talking to him.


	4. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys tell their families about who they really are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alistairs paragraph has some child abuse in it, I don't think it is to graphic though

Confession  
\-----------

I was sat in the living room there was a quiet peace in the air until my   
father erupted in rage "You, you did this!"  
"What did i do?"  
"You took away my family: first my sons and then my wife"  
"I didnt do shit its your fault, you are the one who joined the drug gang"  
He slapped me hard across my face so hard it started bleeding i decide there  
as no other better time "Dad im gay"  
"YOUR WHAT" he shouted while getting right up in my face "What about Lucy?"  
"She was just a really good friend"  
He slapped me harder then before now my face was a blood waterfall and i  
could feel it swelling up "Get to your room before i kill you" I staggered  
out of the room using what strength and dignity i had left as soon as i got  
into my room i locked the door and slumped over onto my bed i was asleep   
before i could feel much pain

"Mum, Dad" i asked with a quaint tone in my voice  
"Yes" the replied in unison   
"I think... i think i might be .... gay"  
" you think?" Dad asked  
"what about Mae" Mum asked afterwards  
"Mae was a phase like somebody wanted me to make her happy? I dunno but i  
am definatly gay"  
"How do you know" said dad  
"Well there is this one boy at school and i havent spoken to him yet but  
i know he makes me feel ... i dunno... like happy and there is currently a  
lot of positive press about gays in the media currently"  
"We support you son" they said  
"Thanks"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be called Hiding Yourself


End file.
